1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of weapons and, in particular, to a new and useful arrangement for the automatic sealing of an end face of a revolving cartridge holder drum and the adjacent barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention deals with an improvement in the construction of guns which have revolving drums for cartridges, particularly for revolver guns with high ballistic performances and correspondingly designed ammunition. With such a construction, the interstice between the end of the revolving cartridge drum and the barrel of the gun must be sealed during the firing and this is accomplished by an annular ring seal which is retained in a groove around the cartridge passageways which are defined in the drum and which are directed by the action of the ignited cartridge gases to seal the associated drum with the barrel. This known arrangement provides a long-life sealing system which is simple and reliable in construction and operation and which in use or in action can easily be disassembled and reassembled without special tools or assemblage devices.